


Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

by scandalpants



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluffy, Porny, Veronica Mars/Logan Echolls Smut-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalpants/pseuds/scandalpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Veronica go on stakeout and get stuck in the closet while another couple gets it on.  Takes place in the summer between S2 and S3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You**

"I thought we were on a stakeout," Logan said, his eyes focused on the curve of Veronica's ass in the mini-skirt as he followed her up the stairs. "Why, exactly, are we invading the love nest?"

"Because." She stopped two stairs above him and turned around. The height differential put them at the same eye-level and she took advantage by kissing him. "We can either be out there, bored, waiting for the money shot, or…"

Her mouth led a trail of light kisses from his lips to his jaw, and she bit it lightly. "Or," he asked.

The husky octave of her whisper sent a shiver down his spine. "We let the hidden cameras do the work, and I blow you in the car while we wait."

All the blood in his head went south, leaving him with an inconvenient case of vertigo. Her wicked grin said she knew the state she'd just put him in, and the sass in her step while she walked to the apartment door said she wasn't sorry.

He _tsk tsk_ ed loudly and followed, leaning against the door jam while she tried several keys. "That graduation trip to New York changed you. I don't remember you being such a minx before you—"

"Came home and spent the past month in your bed? Any corruption is on your head, mister."

"For which my _head_ is very thankful."

When the lock gave Logan found himself pulled by his shirtfront into a dark apartment. Veronica flicked on a flashlight and pushed him to the window. "Stand lookout."

The apartment was on the second floor, and situated so he had a decent view of the parking lot, top of the stairway, and outside landing. "Fine, but what am I looking for? And isn't this, what's that word, _illegal?_ "

"Caucasian male, early-thirties, about five-ten, brown hair and brown leather jacket. Should have a woman with him. _Ouch._ Shit."

"And the legal question?"

Veronica didn't say anything.  When he looked back she was near the ceiling, the flashlight in her mouth as she unscrewed the air vent.

"Need help with that?"

The light swept side-to-side as she shook her head. Once she'd situated the camera and put the vent back, she hopped off the chair. "Not illegal. Wife's name is on the lease—something about renting it for her sister and not being able to break the lease when the sister took off. We're invited guests."

"Invited to shoot amateur porn?"

"Not video—time-staggered stills. We just need a shot or two."

"Hmmm. We done?"

"One more to plant. Still clear?"

Logan swung back to check the stairs. "Looks like it," he said, then swallowed. There was a car in the parking lot he hadn't noticed when they pulled in. "What's the duplicitous hubby drive?"

"Classic Jag, silver. Why?"

Two heads came into view on the stairs. When they stopped to exchange some smiles and small talk, Logan relocked the door and grabbed for the flashlight, turning it off. "Got a hiding spot?"

"Knew I should've brought Wallace," Veronica groaned.

Through a frantic shuffle Logan banged his knee, bit his lip, and found himself unceremoniously shoved into a small space. With shelves at his back and Veronica panting in front of him, they barely got the door shut before a lock snicked open and lights flicked on.

Instead of remaining in the dark, as expected, light filtered in through a slatted door. They were in a small pantry, from the looks of it, with about three inches of clearance, max, in front of Veronica and behind him.

Through the slats Logan saw the apartment for the first time; a studio with bare furnishings. To the right of the door was a loveseat and narrow bed, to the left a galley kitchen he'd have a hard time believing fit two people.

"Want a drink?" the woman asked. She was pretty, in a soft, unassuming way, with auburn hair, glasses, and a business-like gray skirt and pink blouse.

The man dropped onto the loveseat and turned on the radio next to the couch. Oldies music drifted into the room, a slow-tempo love song of yore. "We have any of that wine left?"

"Lemme see." The woman disappeared into the kitchen and came back brandishing a green bottle and turned it upside down. When the man pouted she laughed and pulled a flask out of her cavernous purse.

Logan pressed closer, putting his chest flush with Veronica's back, and dropped his chin on her shoulder. "Bored now," he whispered, careful to keep his voice low enough to not be heard over the music.

"Your fault," Veronica hissed back.

With nothing else do, he watched the couple as they snuggled on the couch with glasses of what looked like scotch. The guy talked about some History channel show he'd see while—Sherry seemed to be her name—actually looked interested.

Logan spread his legs as far as they could go, to make himself shorter so he could put his mouth directly behind Veronica's ear. With his hands on her hips to keep his balance, he quietly gasped, "Oh, oh _yes._ Now talk to me of books."

"Shhh."

The pantry offered little options. Narrow, so that both of them sitting was out of the question, and turning around meant facing a wall of empty shelves. Their only entertainment option was Cheating Husband and Sherry, who managed to make an affair look dull.

"I could _so_ be getting blown right now."

Veronica's answer was to reach behind and tweak his cock, rough, to serve as a warning.

"Promises, promises."

'Always and Forever' came on the radio. Sherry gasped and clasped her hands together. "Oh, Brad, did you plan this?"

"I might've called the radio station and made a request. "Dance with me?" Brad stood, turned the radio up to a high volume, and pulled Sherry to her feet.

"They have a song? We don't even have a song," Logan grumbled. The music was loud enough he felt safe bringing it up an octave.

"There is that Black Eyed Peas one."

"Which one?"

"'Shut up'?"

Watching the couple move around the floor, talking and laughing, Logan was struck by how much they seemed to _like_ each other. Whatever was between them, it went beyond sex.

Veronica's fingers locked with his, and he knew she saw it, too. "Tell you what," he said.

"What?"

"Next time I'm inside you, and there's music playing, that'll be our song."

"That didn't work out so well for Alan Alda and Ellen Burstyn."

When he chuckled, so close to her ear, it reverberated as a shiver through her body. Which meant he had another thing to add to the list of her turn-ons.

The music morphed into Barbara Lynn's 'You'll Lose a Good Thing'. Brad and Sherry were lost in each other, moving to the music and, trite as it was, staring soulfully into each other's eyes.

Logan could only be thankful for the radio to drown out the sounds when that staring moved into a small kiss, and then an impassioned one. He rolled his eyes, and was about to suggest to Veronica they coordinate some kind of turning around, even if meant they would spend an hour facing a wall of shelves. That's when he realized she'd become completely still.

Her eyes fixated on the couple, as if transfixed. The fingers that had been loosely locked with his tightened perceptibly. Logan stayed still, unsure if he should break whatever spell she was under.

The kisses grew more heated and Brad and Sherry interspersed them with the release of buttons, zippers and catches. Clothes fell to the floor until they were naked, both obviously aroused.

Brad was reasonably fit, albeit with an extra five or ten pounds around his middle. Time and babies had affected Sherry a little more. Despite the imperfections of her body, the way she stood, sure in her lover's desire, gave her an allure no runway model could surpass.

By now Veronica's hand had tightened so much on Logan's it threatened his circulation. He splayed his fingers with care enough that she, too caught up in what was happening in front of her, didn't notice.

When it came to matters of sex, Veronica was a contrast of innocence and world-weariness that Logan found fascinating. Here she was, watching this wayward couple like it was something she'd never seen before.

And maybe she hadn't, he realized. She turned her nose up at porn and always waited outside to get her incriminating shots—restricting herself to doorway make-out sessions or telephoto glimpses through a window. Until now.

He loosened one hand and put in on Veronica's stomach. She was gasping in short spurts, like when they made out hot and heavy.

When Brad dropped to his knees and placed one of Sherry's legs over his shoulder, Veronica drew in a lungful, and held it.

Logan nuzzled her neck. "Breathe."

Brad buried his face between Sherry's thighs. His fingers raked the bare skin of her hip, causing Sherry to thrust up closer to his face. With deliberate intent, Brad stood.

The pouty look on Sherry's face had Brad laughing. He turned them so he could fall backward onto the bed and pull her with him. At his urging, Sherry set her knees aside his head and grasped onto the headboard.

From their side-vantage point, Logan and Veronica viewed the couple. Brad's hands were busy, digging into Sherry's skin like he couldn't get her close enough.

Logan's dick twitched at the sense memory of when he'd done the same to Veronica last night. "Well, damn. Go Brad."

She clasped a hand over her eyes. "Why am I watching?"

"Because it's hot."

"You're such guy sometimes."

He growled in her ear. "I thought you liked that about me."

This time when she reached back to tweak him, she pulled her hand back in surprise. "Logan-"

"What? You're telling me watching that didn't turn you on, even a little?"

"No."

Logan ghosted his fingers over the front of her shirt, brushing against her hardened nipples with the pads of his thumbs. "Liar."

"Bastard."

He laughed, low, and pulled at her hips until her body was flush with his. "It doesn't make you bad person."

A glance through the door showed Sherry still enjoying Brad's attention between her thighs, and the guy seemed in no hurry, despite a raging hard-on.

Veronica said something unintelligible but didn't pull away.

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing." She closed her eyes and tipped her head back to rest against his chest. "Tell me when it's over?"

"Oh, so you want _me_ to watch?"

"Only so I don't have to."

"The things I do for you."

Otis Redding began a soulful ballad. With her hips still under his hands, Logan got them both swaying in time to the music

The quiet intimacy of the closet, Veronica's body pressed up against him, and the live sex show going on before his eyes did nothing to abate his arousal. "Hey."

"What?"

"Your dad expecting you home tonight?"

"Nope."

It was remarkable, how she could inflect one little word to fill it with filthy promises. The thought of those promises sent another jolt through his cock, this one hard enough to make his knees go weak, and he pressed harder into her.

"They getting to it yet?" Veronica asked.

"Nope. Brad's still growling at the badger."

Silent laughter shook her body. "He's taking his time."

"Only way to do it right."

Her shirt was wide-necked and stretchy, perfect for pulling down to expose a shoulder. He traced a path with his tongue and teeth along her clavicle, drawing out the anticipated gasp when he reached _that_ spot on her neck. "Logan," she growled, her voice hoarse.

"What?"

"We can't. Not here."

"Can't what? I'm not doing anything."

"Liar," she said, repeating his accusation.

On the bed, Sherry leaned back. With an urgency Logan felt right down his shaft, she rode Brad's tongue. The guy moved a hand to put it between her legs.

A little finger-walking and Logan found the cotton briefs Veronica wore were soaked. The moan at his touch told him how sensitive she was. It wouldn't take much.

"Shhh," he warned. "we'll get caught."

"Then don't tease me, dammit."

He snickered. Going slow enough to allow her to stop him, he pulled up her short skirt and pushed her underwear down her legs, to pool at her feet.

"What are you doing?"

"Not teasing."

Her remark cut off when he ran his fingers between her legs, where she was heated, and slick. Her head fell back against him. "Do you want me to stop?"

For an answer she snaked a hand back to rake into his hair, and spread her legs wider. He took the tacit permission and found the swollen nub of her clit, using his other hand to fill her. She rode his fingers, her inner muscles clenching around them in her quest to get off.

Every motion drove her more firmly into him, and he groaned at the sweet pressure of her ass against his swollen cock. As simpatico as a dance, he felt her inner convulsions at the same time Sherry screamed Brad's name, covering up the sounds Veronica couldn't hold back entirely.

"Shhh, I got you," he whispered when her hands flailed for something to hold onto, and she wilted against him, grasping his arms. A small laugh and the kiss she lay on his bicep let him know when she was ready to stand on her own, and he chuckled. "Good, huh?"

"Meh," she shrugged, then laughed.

Sherry slid down Brad's body once she calmed, and they lay there kissing talking like they had all the time in the world.

"I love that," Logan whispered.

"What?"

"Intermission."

She grinned, tipped her head back, and pulled his head down to hers. Her tongue slid against his and, already stirred-up, Logan moaned into her mouth. "You're killing me. How long, do you figure, before we can get out of here?"

They looked out at Brad and Sherry, who were still chatting away. Only now Sherry's hand had moved south to give Brad a little of her attention. "They don't seem in any hurry."

Veronica worked herself carefully around, so they were face to face. Her hand scraped on the outside of his pants, along his erection, and Logan drew in a tight breath. "Shit. Do that again."

She grinned and undid his fly. The waistband of his boxers stretched to accommodate when she pulled them down. "What are you doing?"

"Improvising," she answered, rising on her tiptoes to kiss his chin. Her fingers lightly ran up and down his cock, doing a little swirly motion whenever she reached the head. The sensation was maddening, a prolonged tickle that begged for more pressure.

Outside the closet, Sherry slid down Brad's body. Logan was in full view to lip read Brad's 'love you', before she grinned and took him in her mouth.

The sight of Brad clenching the sheets caused an involuntary thrust of his own, which Veronica responded to with applying force to her handiwork. 'Unchained Melody' came on and Logan pulled Veronica in for a kiss, needing more of her.

A month as lovers had taught her how to make him crazy. The multiple sensations of her hand on him, her tongue against his, and the smell of her arousal in the small space was almost too much.

He wanted her. God, how he wanted her. Wanted to be inside of her, buried inside that warmth and space, watching her face as she fell apart with him.

Sherry lifted herself off Brad and kissed a trail up his chest. They both laughed when Brad Chinese-fire-drilled them so Sherry was on her back, him atop of her. The love and trust in both their faces was familiar to Logan, having seen that look on Veronica more than a few times.

Without breaking the kiss, Logan grabbed Veronica and pressed her against him so they could both turn around in the small space. She laughed into his mouth and said something that sounded like 'right round baby'.

With her skirt already hiked, it was easy to lift her, wrap her legs around his waist, and press her back against the shelves. "Is this okay?" he asked. Fooling around in a closet was one thing; this was a whole other line to cross.

"Love me," she whispered. It was her hand that reached down and helped him find center. Her heels that dug into him, her fingers that grasped his shoulders, as if she couldn't get close enough.

Her was gaze on him, only him, the couple in the room beyond utterly forgotten, so, he saw how her eyes closed when he slid home. Again music played a backbeat, it's tempo matched by his strokes. The pantry, small already, narrowed to create their own negative space. Where the only input allowed were her small huffs against his mouth, the fingers she dug into his back, and the warm, wet caress of her.

All the heat of his body moved toward one centering point. With his hands supporting Veronica, he didn't have one free to give her what she needed. "Come with me," he ordered.

She dropped a hand from his shoulder to move between them. His thrusts grew faster, driven by primal need. Logan used his mouth to stifle the mewling cries that said she was close, and the guttural sound of his name when she writhed against him.

A mere second behind her he stifled the moans of his own orgasm, and the grunts that followed when she shifted against his sensitive cock.

He put her down gently, with a kiss as benediction. Though there were clothes to be found and straightened, her arms wrapped around his midsection and she rested her head on his chest. "Mmmm," she hummed, rubbing her nose against his shirt.

The words, 'I love you', sat on his tongue. It wasn't the time, and certainly not the place to say them for the first time. Didn't make them less true.

Given the sounds from the bedroom, Brad and Sherry were traveling the same journey he and Veronica just completed. They stayed where they were, Logan's back to the door and Veronica's face in his chest, affording the couple their privacy.

 

* * *

Later, after they'd witnessed Brad and Sherry's sad parting, Veronica moved around the apartment, collecting her cameras. Logan asked if she'd be sharing the photos with her client.

"I have to. That's the rules."

"How do you figure that'll turn out?"

"Dunno?" She shrugged. "Not my problem. Even if they are in love they're still cheating."

"You think it's that black and white?"

She looked at him skeptically. "You think it isn't?"

Logan pondered that. How Lilly cheated on him with all manner of guys, but it was just sex. He believed she loved him, which is why he forgave her over and over.

"I think relationships are complicated, and people even more so."

She dumped the first camera into his hand and again moved the chair to climb up to the air vent. "Not complicated. You make a commitment, you stick to it."

Of all people, she'd probably be one of the few for whom that line never blurred. The thought was both comforting and frightening, given her penchant for jumping to conclusions.

"Oh well," he said, changing the subject. "At least we have a song now."

"What are you talking about?" She hopped off the chair and pushed it back to precisely where it had been.

Logan held open the door and waited while she walked through and locked it behind them. "Our song, remember? The song playing on the radio next time we tripped the light fantastic?"

Her look of incomprehension made him laugh out loud. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and kissed her nose. "You really don't notice anything when you're getting laid, do you?"

"Most people don't," she snorted. "Which is good for me, or I'd never get paid. What was the song?"

Logan took up her left hand in his right, and slipped his other hand behind her back. "One, two... One, two, three." He hummed and moved them around the landing to her delighted laughter. When he got to the opening he lines he swung his hips, Elvis style. " _Oogum Oogum Boogum Boogum_ —"

Dismay filled her face and her feet froze. "What is that?"

"Our song. _Boogum now baby you're castin' you're spell on me,_ " he sang.

"Logan—"

He lifted her so her feet hung inches off the ground, and kept dancing. _"Ooo my my my babys got that spell on me. Ooo now mercy, mercy on me."_

She rolled her eyes and relaxed against him. "You seriously can't sing."

"I have other talents."

"Yeah," she sighed, and he lowered so her so her feet were back on the balcony. "You do."

" _And you wear that cute mini skirt, somethin' something, I admit it, girl that I can dig it._ "

Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned, going along when he executed a three-point turn on the landing.

For the moment there were no cheating couples, no press breathing down on them about the trial and Aaron's death. It was the halcyon days of summer and new love. Logan, knowing how rare and temporary that was, gave himself over to it with an exaggerated pelvic-thrust that made his girl throw back her head with laughter.

" _Well then I says. Oogum oogum boogum boogum_ …"


End file.
